


In Sickness

by potentiality_26



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Strike thought about offering his own bed- a thought which would normally result in a curl of heat in his belly that he would have to resolutely ignore.  But Robin was looking decidedly less appealing than normal- her eyes were glassy, her nose was running, and he could hear her breathe from halfway across the office. Interestingly enough, he still felt warm at the thought of her in his bed, it was just higher in his chest and more tender than usual.Robin comes in to work sick.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: cuddling when sick. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

“You know,” Strike said, “you really ought to go home.”

Robin only looked at him balefully, and Strike had to admit that she had a point. There was an appointment on the books for later that day that he shouldn’t miss, so he could hardly take her home- and she was in no state to get herself there either.  How she had made it to work in the first place was a mystery.  

Strike thought about offering his own bed- a thought which would normally result in a curl of heat in his belly that he would have to resolutely ignore.  But Robin was looking decidedly less appealing than normal- her eyes were glassy, her nose was running, and he could hear her breathe from halfway across the office. Interestingly enough, he still felt warm at the thought of her in his bed, it was just higher in his chest and more tender than usual.  

He didn’t scowl, but only because the sight of Robin- who could be so much more elegant than this- raking her hair out of her face only to sneeze wetly was simultaneously endearing and disgusting.

“At least lie on the couch,” he said.    

The baleful look continued.  Strike crossed to her, pulling her up gently and bracing her with a hand at her waist.  He steered her over to the couch and even sat down beside her- a mistake, he decided when she immediately put her head on his chest.

He let his arm go around her, let his fingers run through her hair.  

“I’m mad at you,” she said after a while.

“Why?”

“Didn’t think I was that sick until you made me put my head down.”

Strike, on the other hand, had been able to tell from one look that she was _very_ sick- positively plague ridden- but she hadn’t let it stop her from doing her work with only moderately less competence than usual.  “But you are sick,” he pointed out, instead of admitting that much.  “If anything, I should be mad at you for bringing it to work with you.”

“Couldn’t call in sick when you might get a temp in,” she grumbled.  Her face was pressing into his shirt.  “Bet you’re a terror when you’re sick.”

“Bet you’ll take care of me if I come down with this.”

Robin made a noise that could have been argument, agreement, or an aborted sneeze.

Strike let his hand drop from her hair to her back, stroking lightly.  She seemed to like it, and he liked having her close even under these circumstances. In a little while he’d have to get her up, figure out what to do with her so she wouldn’t scare off the clients, but for now he would let her rest.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
